


Visiting Hours

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: An insanely late gift for a friend, I'm so bad at doing things on time, Is what I'll call him, Light Choking, M/M, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Void Bill, lots of fluids, turned into sad fluff at the end there lol RIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: Dipper goes on his weekly visit to a creature he stumbled across in a cave deep in the woods.





	Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, straight up porn! Tentacle porn, too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> This is a gift for a friend because she bought me gifts and sent them to me, which was so nice of her that I told her I had to do something in return. This is SUPER late because of a few reasons, the main one being I suck, but it's here now! :D
> 
> I edited but there are probably still plenty of mistakes RIP
> 
> Enjoy!~

For the third time that month, Dipper found himself walking deep into the woods, barely able to see because of the dense trees blocking out the sunlight from overhead. The air even felt a little cold there, but he knew his simple gray T-shirt and jeans would be enough for where he was going.

“There you are,” a voice purred as he approached a cave.

Dipper stopped at the entrance, staring up at the roof of it. The slime he had been looking for months ago still seeped from the cracks, reminding him of how giddy he felt when he stumbled upon such a rich supply of it, back when he had come here just to study the woods.

“I come every Friday if I can,” he reminded. “Not that _you_ notice what day it is.” He kicked a rock by his foot into the cave, unable to see it roll more than a few feet in before it was enveloped by the inky blackness. It was the middle of the day but everything around him looked gray and shrouded in shade, making the dark cave look ominous to anyone who might be passing by.

It wasn’t scary to Dipper, though. He knew exactly what was inside.

“Excuse you, I can see when the sun sets and when it rises. The _names_ of the days are what mean nothing to a thing like me, Pine Tree.” The blackness of the cave shifted and inched closer to Dipper, a single tendril of shade sneaking towards Dipper’s ankle.

The brunet raised a brow at it and stepped back out of its reach, ignoring the use of the nickname creature had given him back when they first met. “Well, regardless, I come once a week.”

“It’s because you miss me so much,” the voice teased. More tendrils snaked out and grabbed at Dipper, swiping at the air because he was out of reach. A sound of annoyance echoed in the cave, making Dipper laugh.

“Seems like _you’re_ the one missing _me._ ” He crossed his arms, smiling into the darkness. He was used to Bill’s neediness. The creature had been left alone for hundreds of years before Dipper quite literally stumbled into him, who _wouldn’t_ want some attention after that?

“What did you have in mind for today? No one’s home for the weekend because Mabel dragged them out to some city for a fashion show so I can stay a little longer than usual.”

The shadows writhed excitedly and grabbed for the brunet again. “Come closer and you’ll see,” he half-whined half sang.

Two steps forward and Dipper was being yanked into the darkness, making the outside world disappear in the blink of an eye, something that had been horribly terrifying the first few times it happened. Now, Dipper was used to it and even welcomed it.

Warm, slimy tentacles immediately went up his shirt to rub his chest and back. The one on his chest popped out the top of his shirt and poked his jaw while the one on his back and a few around his limbs wrapped around him a few times to hold him up.

Dipper couldn’t see anything except for a single, gold light the size of a basketball that seemed to float in front of him. He had seen it change colors whenever Bill was especially emotional -red when he was angry, pink when Dipper had admitted that he liked him, and a near-white yellow when he was excited- but most of the time it stayed the vibrant yellow.

“I think today calls for…” All around Dipper vibrated when Bill hummed, reminding him that he was literally inside of the creature at the moment. “Rough stuff.”

“Rough stuff? Wha-” The tendrils holding Dipper yanked his arms above his head so that they could pull his T-shirt off, holding him by the wrists once the piece of clothing disappeared into the darkness.

One of Bill’s “hands” played with the button of his jeans while the beast chuckled. “You know exactly what I mean,” the voice around him purred.

Without his shirt Dipper could feel the moisture in the air from Bill’s breath, his skin already covered in sweat from the humidity.

Looking up at his hands, which were held together at the wrists by one of Bill’s tendrils, Dipper did his best to hide a smile. “Oh no, a big monster has me tied up. What _ever_ will I do?”

Bill laughed and tugged at his pants. “Whatever I want,” he growled.

More tentacles wrapped around Dipper, covering nearly every inch of his body. His pants and underwear were taken off at some point, leaving his flesh fully exposed to the beast’s slick limbs while they explored him and covered him in their slime.

The first few time they had done this, Dipper _hated_ all the moisture. Eventually, the more they did it and the more Bill learned the perfect ways to make Dipper feel _amazing,_ it grew on him. He put up with walking home covered in it because he enjoyed spending time with his… Well, he wouldn’t say boyfriend because that wasn’t quite right, but he cared about Bill, so he accepted that spending this kind of time with him meant getting covered in weird ooze.

“You know no one can hear you while you’re inside of me. Not like there’s anyone else out here anyway,” Bill laughed. “Make some noise for me, Pine Tree.” A tendril wrapped around Dipper’s hardening cock and gave it a tight squeeze.

While letting out a loud, throaty moan, Dipper moved against the limbs and bucked his hips, hoping that Bill wasn’t in a teasing mood.

“That’s more like it,” the beast chuckled. He moved one of his tendrils to the base of Dipper’s ass, playfully giving it a squeeze. “I remember the first time we did this you made so much noise I had to busy your mouth.”

“Mhm, that’s because the sensations were so new and most of those noises were from me being pleasantly surprised.” Dipper grabbed one of the tentacles with his hand and started to massage it with his fingers, watching Bill’s golden light turn slightly pink. He wasn’t going to admit out loud that he had also been a little scared the first time since he had no idea what fucking a magical shadow that lived in a cave would be like.

Luckily it had been fantastic, and by the second time, he was already mostly okay with it, save for the slime thing.

The tendril on his dick squeezed a little tighter and he gasped, trying again to move against his restraints. Even though they were covered in slick, once Bill’s limbs hand a good hold on him, it was impossible to slip out.

“You’re moving a lot today,” Bill said while tightening his grip on Dipper’s limbs. “Hold still and let me take you.”

His low voice sent prickling chills through Dipper and he closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Bill’s tendril on his dick. He could feel himself throbbing against Bill’s soft flesh and the slime helping the tightly coiled limb easily pump his cock.

A small gasp left his throat when a slightly thicker tendril started to rub in between his cheeks, teasing his entrance with its rounded tip, which was unlike all the other tapered ones.

Dipper continued to stroke the limb in his hand, gripping it tighter when Bill started to press into him.

“Relax, don’t be so tense.” A tendril wrapped itself around Dipper’s head, covering his eyes. “I’ll take care of you, Pine Tree. Let me take you like I have so many times before.”

Taking a deep breath, Dipper let himself go lax and tried to hide his smile. Keeping Bill from getting what he wanted for as long as he could was something Dipper found funny, but he never wanted the creature to catch on because he would tease him right back, and that just didn’t sound as fun to the brunet.

The thicker tendril pressed into him, filling him quickly with little pause to let him adjust. It pushed itself deeper and deeper until Dipper groaned loudly and tensed again, letting Bill know that he couldn’t take anymore.

It pulled back an inch or so then started fucking him at a steady pace, the tendril on his cock still pumping him in long, slow strokes.

Though he had experienced this much stimulation almost once a week for a few months at that point, it still felt just as good and exciting as it had been the first few times. Being stretched and filled to the brim with one tendril while the others roughly massaged his body always left Dipper panting and moaning at the creature for more.

He could feel sweat dripping off of him and Dipper knew that if he could see even just Bill’s light at the moment, he’d also be able to see his thick breaths mixing in with the heat of the air around him.

“There we go,” Bill purred. “I think you’re ready for more.”

“Th-that -ah- was just the -nn- prep?” Dipper panted out. He moaned loudly when Bill roughly thrust into him, his body flinching inwards from the unexpected action, pulling at the tendrils keeping his arms above his head and his legs spread.

“I told you I want rough stuff today.” Bill picked up the pace, his tendril pushing into Dipper as deep as it could go without hurting him.

From the seemingly endless amount of extra limbs came another one that coiled around his neck, tight enough to make him light headed but it still allowed room to breathe. With this new one around his neck, Dipper had a hard time focusing on anything other than how the limbs felt moving over his skin, their smooth texture sliding effortlessly over every inch of him.

Even the ones holding him securely in place writhed and moved with the rest of them, stimulating every part of him, except for his mouth which stayed stuck open while he panted and moaned. The tendril roughly fucking him rubbed and hit everything perfectly and the one pumping his dick was bringing him so close to release, leaving Dipper a drooling mess.

“My Pine Tree,” Bill said softly, his voice breathless.

Dipper wasn’t exactly sure how Bill’s body worked -it was something he planned on asking at some point- but being able to hear how worked up the creature was helped bring him even closer to climax.

“Bill,” he gasped, “I-I’m so close.” His voice came out whiny, something that he would normally be embarrassed about, but he never felt that way with Bill. The creature was so comfortable to be around, he wished that they could see each other more than just on the weekends. He wasn’t sure if Bill could even leave his cave though, so wasn’t about to get his hopes up.

Bill’s tendrils started to tense around him, squeezing him from all angles as the one inside of him pulsed and curled. A thick substance, thicker than the liquid he was already soaked in, began filling him and he groaned.

It was definitely more cum than a normal human would ever produce, but it was never so much that Dipper couldn’t handle it. There was always a mess afterward that he had an awkward time cleaning up when he got home if other people were in the house, but this time he wouldn’t have to worry about sneaking off to shower because no one was home for the weekend.

Though he had finished, Bill kept his tight hold on Dipper, the tentacles not slowing their rubbing and prodding.

The room was becoming unbearably hot and mixed with the limb still wrapped around his neck, it was almost impossible to breathe. Gasping for air and covered in sweat and cum, Dipper came as well, his body brought to its almost literal boiling point.

He cried out when he came, trying to pull his arms and legs away from the restraints. Dipper trusted Bill to open up a bit to let some fresh, cool air in, but he didn’t trust the creature to take a short break after their first round.

“Le-let me go for a minute,” he panted. “Need air.”

Almost all of the tendrils receded, the ones still left lowering him down so that he was lying on the ground, which was just black like everything else.

When the one inside of him pulled away, the mess spilled out and ran down Dipper’s legs, disappearing into the moving mass underneath him.

“I’ll let in some air.” Bill shifted around, opening the mouth of the cave again.

Fresh air rushed through the opening and brought with it the smell of rain. Dipper sucked in a deep breath through his mouth and repeated the action until his burning lungs were satisfied.

“You alright, Pine Tree? I didn’t think I was rougher than I usually am.” Bill’s light floated down by Dipper’s face, a tendril coming to lovingly rub the brunet’s cheek.

“Fine. Just needed air,” he laughed. Dipper softly rubbed where his hand rested on the floor, watching as Bill’s gold light turned pink. “That was really nice. Quick, though. We can do it again after I rest, okay?”

The light, which Dipper assumed to be like Bill’s eye, shifted towards the opening of the cave and gestured with a tendril to the water dripping down between the thick tree branches. “It looks like you have to stay here a while, it’s raining.”

Dipper snorted and rolled his eyes. “I can walk in the rain, y’know. You can admit and _ask_ if you want me to stay for a while. I...like spending time with you.”

Bill’s light flashed a hot pink before turning a pale yellow and the tendrils around him wiggled excitedly. “Well then maybe I will.” The one rubbing Dipper’s face cupped his cheek and the light floated close to his face.

It radiated heat as if it were a small star but Dipper knew it wouldn’t burn him if he touched it.

“So then? Ask me.” He lifted his hand slowly and touched the light, his fingers vanishing behind its glow.

“Would you stay with me, Pine Tree?” The light turned pink again, a low hum making Dipper’s fingers tingle.

“Of course I will. I told you from the start I was going to stay a while,” he laughed. “Someone just doesn’t listen.”

The light returned to its yellow color and Bill moved it away from Dipper. “How can I listen when I have no ears? Do you see any ears that I can listen with?”

A wave of tendrils washed over Dipper and started to tickle him relentlessly. He did his best to hold in his laughter and swat them off, but in the end, his efforts were in vain.

“N-no! You don’t have ears, now s-stop!” This was nothing new for the creature to do, they played around a lot, but Dipper was a little sore right then and actually wanted to rest for a moment.

“You’re a lot of fun, Pine Tree. I’m glad I didn’t eat you,” Bill said as the tentacles pulled away.

Dipper laughed dryly. “Me too.” He laid flat on his back and stretched, getting comfortable to take a nap before they would go again. Sleeping in Bill was something Dipper actually looked forward to on the weekends because, despite the grabby tendrils, it was really peaceful.

“I hope you know you’re only going to be able to sleep for a little while before I wake you for round two.” Bill’s light floated down next to him and a few tendrils curled around him in some sort of cuddle attempt. “This is fine for now, though.”

“I’m okay with that.” He blew a kiss at the light, smiling when he saw it flicker pink. “Now lemme sleep, you cryptid.”

The air grew warmer and humid again as Bill closed up the cave, putting both of them in a near silent bubble of solitude. “Fine, fine. Have a good rest, my Pine Tree.”

Content with his position, Dipper let out a yawn. Spending time with Bill was always amazing, but something about this time had felt more loving than usual. He just wished he could have the creature with him more often and not have to spend the week missing him.

“I will. I’ll dream of you like I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the smut! <3


End file.
